


Mirror, Mirror

by WereKem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Hanzo, M/M, Masturbation, Toys, dick piercings, i'll add more if they come up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem
Summary: Jesse discovers a strange... something in his mirror.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 200 followers over on my little [Tumblr](https://werekem.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank-you to my lovely beta, [Ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). It is a delight to see you :3c in my drafts.

It was late into the night, and Jesse's room was mostly dark, illuminated only by the half-moon hanging low and shining through the window. Clothes littered the floor while Jesse's hat and serape, along with Peacekeeper, had found safer refuge on his dresser. The rest of Jesse's room echoed with the quiet sounds of exertion.

Jesse was sprawled back on his bed, head tipped back as his broad, sweat-slick chest heaved in the moonlight. His nipples throbbed, felt practically bruised, peaked and still swollen from where he'd pinched them ruthlessly to hardness earlier. His teeth worried already swollen lips before he remembered to breathe and sucked in a ragged breath. The oxygen made his head swim.

His right hand rolled the topmost barbell of his ladder piercing, and he played with it gently before he skimmed his fingers up further to tug his foreskin down to reveal the dark head of his cock. Precome beaded at the swollen tip and Jesse dug his finger almost meanly into the slit while his other hand worked the slick dildo deeper into himself. He groaned, arching his hips as he stretched around it, trying to find the place that would drive him to his finish.

"Fuck." The expletive came out on a hoarse, shaky breath, and his hips stuttered as he tried simultaneously to jerk away and thrust down into the sensation. His nerves were on fire; his body screamed for a release he hadn't had in weeks.

Three weeks, to be exact. Three weeks on a mission with hardly room to breathe, let alone find some quiet time to let off some steam. He'd forgotten how it could leave a man with a lot of pent up tension, and when he'd returned from his mission barely two hours prior, well past when most people on base had gone to bed, he'd immediately found his way to his bedroom with the promise of a debrief in the morning so that he could work off the boiling pressure that had been simmering beneath his skin for so long.

He finally worked the toy deep enough that it brushed his prostate, and Jesse arched off the bed with a strangled cry, muscles taut and toes curling, as pleasure blazed a white-hot trail up his spine. Tension curled through his veins, heavy and tenuous. He wouldn't need much more for it to snap.

Apparently three weeks without jerking off also left a man a little sensitive.

Jesse rolled his fingers down his piercings as he drew the dildo back out, shaking as it dragged along his prostate. His eyelashes fluttered as he imagined the sharp-toothed smile of an imagined, mystery lover above him, muscles thick and hips curling into him with each thrust of the thick toy back into his abused hole. One broad, imaginary hand wrapped itself around his neck to hold him down while the other curled under his hip to lift Jesse higher and angle himself to reach deeper and hit his prostate harder.

The swell at the base of the toy knocked up against his rim and with each thrust he bullied it a little harder. The lube he'd worked into himself made obscene noises as he rocked down on the dildo's knot. Jesse felt the muscle give and adjusted his hips to find a better angle as he imagined the man above him petting him, whispering sweet encouragement-- _you can do it, pet, just like that, you're taking me so good, just a little more, such a good boy..._. The pressure grew and he felt his hole give more. His puffy rim twitched, and he finally stretched around the last of the toy with a shameless keen.

With the dildo buried to the hilt in his ass, Jesse fisted his hand mercilessly around his cock. He imagined a litany of dirty words and praise pouring from the lips of his make-believe lover, and pumped his length in time with each rock of his hips around the large stretch of his toy's knot. Heat coiled in his stomach with each rough jerk, clawing at him from the inside out and begging for release as he stripped his cock and raced for completion.

He whined, low and loud in the emptiness of his bedroom, and it mingled with the wet, hurried noises of his hand and ass. With each pass against his prostate, his nerves jumped, swollen and hypersensitive. His balls ached with the need to get off, long neglected and overdue. They were drawn up tight, practically pulsing as Jesse teetered at the edge.

"You have a magnificent cock. I cannot wait to see you come."

The sudden, unfamiliar voice startled Jesse, and he let go of himself even as his orgasm screamed at him from the very edge of the precipice. He scrambled to turn over, struggling to manage it with the thick length of the dildo still buried inside of him and his cock hard and bobbing between his legs. He ignored it as best he could and instead raised his fists in readiness and scanned his room with ruthless efficiency, taking in every inch of the spartan space-- the door, the window, and finally the far, dark corners-- but there was nothing in the room with him, there was no space even for anyone to hide except perhaps his bathroom, to which the door was closed. Even his tablet and communicator were both stashed away in the drawer of his small desk.

Aside from the heaving rasp of his own breathing, the room remained silent and still. Had he imagined it?

Lines creased Jesse's forehead as he very slowly lowered his hands. He'd joined Winston's recall barely two months ago, and three of those weeks had already been spent on a mission. The idea of a safe space-- a secure place-- still seemed like a dream. He half-expected to have to pack up and take off on a moment's notice, just like he'd had to do plenty of times these last five years. It hadn't been the easiest adjustment so far, but imagining voices? That seemed like a stretch, even for him.

The hair on the back of Jesse's neck still stood on end, his eye twitched, and something low in his gut refused to settle.

_You have a magnificent cock. I cannot wait to see you come._ The heavy rumble of the stranger's voice echoed through Jesse's head. It was achingly sensual, the sound almost tangible like the stroke of a rough, callused hand down his spine. Even now, as just a memory, it skittered across his spine with teasing playfulness, taunting, hinting at what was to come.

"Athena?"

"Yes, Agent McCree?" Athena's mechanical voice chimed through the speaker in his wall.

"Scan the base and surrounding grounds for unauthorized human and omnic signatures for me, and run a sweep for bugs while you're at it, please." It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Scanning. Estimated time: fifteen seconds."

Jesse leaned back against the wall. His thighs trembled, his balls ached-- no longer pleasantly-- and the stretch of the toy in his ass made itself known again. He reached back and wrapped his fingers around the broad base to ease it out slowly. He sighed in relief when the head finally popped free. The initial punch of adrenaline had begun to wear off and any arousal he'd been feeling had been suffocated to nothing. His erection had softened most of the way, although his balls felt too tight and heavy. They'd be sore tomorrow.

"Scan complete. No foreign bodies or technology detected." The sound of Athena's voice jarred Jesse from his thoughts of the pain tomorrow would bring. He scrubbed a hand down and over his face.

"Did you hear any voices other than mine in here in the last ten minutes?"

"Negative. Should I wake Commander Winston or Doctor Ziegler, Agent McCree?"

"Nah, it's okay. Let them sleep, I must have been imagining it."

"Understood. Please call if you need anything else. Goodnight, Agent McCree."

"Thanks, ‘night Athena."

The speaker fell silent, leaving Jesse braced up against the cool wall and staring at an empty bedroom. The voice had sounded so real, much more vivid than his imagined partner. And so close. Jesse shuddered. Maybe he _had _imagined it. Hell, hadn't he been doing just that? Jerking off to some dark, mysterious dream lover?__

__Jesse shook himself from those thoughts and slid from the bed. He padded over to the dresser, suffering through the cold on his bare feet to find a pair of sleep pants. He was still far too unsettled to sleep in the nude like he usually would. When he found what he wanted, Jesse yanked the soft, worn sweatpants over his bare legs and tied the drawstring snug._ _

__Had he really imagined it?_ _

__Jesse leaned against his dresser and took in his reflection. Soft moonlight illuminated one half of his face and cast him in varying shades of blue of and grey. His hair stuck out at odd angles, mussed from where he'd tossed against his pillow. Even his beard was more unkempt, more wild, than it usually was. He'd been planning to shave in the morning._ _

__The night mostly hid them, but he knew there were dark circles beneath his eyes, a side effect of the lack of sleep he'd suffered during the mission. He'd catch up now that he was back to base. Maybe staying up to jerk off instead of sleeping hadn't been the best idea when he was freshly back from an extended job._ _

__Tiredness seeped into his pores and he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Yes, sleep would definitely--_ _

__A smug, sharp-toothed smile and luminescent, white eyes in a dark face flashed at him from the mirror._ _

__Jesse lunged, reflexes lightning-quick, for Peacekeeper and yanked the gun from its holster. His fingers wrapped around the familiar grip until it simply became an extension of his arm, and he levelled it at the mirror only to immediately freeze. Jesse's heart thundered in his ears from the adrenaline that surged in wild rhythms through him._ _

__The face he'd seen was gone, and all that remained was his own bed-ruffled, snarling visage behind the reflection of his gun._ _

__He didn't immediately lower his gun, but studied his reflection in the glass. Dark eyes and a tight-lipped frown met his stare. No hint of the glowing gaze or knowing smile remained._ _

__Cautiously, Jesse lifted his mechanical hand and felt along the edges of his mirror. Like he expected, the utilitarian frame was sealed firmly to the wall behind it. Still, he ran his fingers along the thick edges of the frame to feel for anything out of the norm. Synthetic nerves in the tips of his fingers found nothing, not even a scratch or a dent, in the metal. Finally, he forced himself to relax minutely and lowered his gun, although he still kept his grip steady._ _

__As he studied his reflection, Jesse briefly considered calling for Athena again to scan the mirror, but they had already swept for bugs and found nothing. Jesse's shoulders slumped and he braced himself on his dresser again._ _

__Maybe he was even more tired than he had thought._ _

__Jesse sighed and straightened. If he _was_ tired, his mind reasoned in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Angie, the only way to fix it would be to sleep, and he wasn't about to get a good night's sleep standing around and staring at his mirror all night._ _

__He started to turn to head back to bed, but paused when his eyes fell on his serape folded neatly by his hat. A quick glance back to his mirror made Jesse's stomach tighten and that settled it. He set Peacekeeper down so he could scoop up the worn, red fabric and drape it across his mirror. It took some adjusting, and more than a little fiddling, but eventually he had the material arranged so it covered the whole mirror._ _

__Finally satisfied, Jesse picked up Peacekeeper once more and crossed his room to climb back into bed. He set his gun on his night table, well within easy reach, and dragged the blankets up to his chin. Fatigue had once again begun to seep into his bones, making his limbs feel fuzzy, and Jesse found his eyelids growing heavy as he stared at the covered mirror on the other side of his room._ _

__Better safe than sorry._ _


End file.
